10 de Março
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Porque para ser lembrado, primeiro, deve se ser esquecido. Máscara da Morte/Afrodite


**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e suas personagens pertencem ao Masami Kurumada e Toei. Eu apenas as uso para me divertir, logo a fanfic não possue fins lucrativos. O nome Carlo foi dado para o Máscara da Morte pela _ficwritter_ Pipe.

**Aviso:** Uma ficlet boba e curtinha para comemorar o aniversário do Afrodite (10 de março). Inspirado em um fato comédia! (A capa da fanfic está no meu profile)

**10 DE MARÇO  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Os minúsculos números em verde fluorescente eram cruéis acusadores. Berravam mudamente o quanto havia sido esquecido; no que seria mais um caso lamentável, se já não tivesse se tornado rotina. E a culpa era dele, por sempre esperar algo a mais. Vê-lo sempre acompanhado por mulheres não era o suficiente? Como se não bastasse, o telefone havia resolvido tocar ñuela hora indecente.

Permaneceu de pé, com o corpo moído pelo sono ruim, tentando verificar o número em meio a escuridão que tomava a sala. Estranhou. **Ele** nunca ligava a essa hora.

– Sabe quem está falando?

– Sei. – "_Um idiota_", não conseguiu fugir do pensamento, por mais preocupado que estivesse com a ligação – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Além do seu aniversário? Não. Estou ligando para te dar os parabéns.

– Obrigado.

– Você está estranho. O que houve?

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não iria se estressar.

– Nada além de você estar me ligando quase ó quatro da manhã para me dar os parabéns que poderia me dar ó quatro da tarde de amanhã.

– Desculpa, – disse num tom ameno, ensaiando um riso na seqüência – mas só consegui esse horário agora. Não foi planejado.

As palavras despreparadas do outro lado da linha haviam ferido mais do que o fato de não ter sido lembrado no dia certo. Elas apenas confirmavam de forma dolorida o que o ato já havia provado. No fim, não deveria ser alguém de importância aos olhos do outro.

Não que tivesse sido enganado alguma vez sobre isso. Apenas nunca haviam tocado na questão.

– Sem problema.

– Como foi seu dia? Deve ter recebido muitos parabéns.

Havia recebido realmente; admitia. A maior parte de pessoas que desconhecia ou que não lembraria a face pela manhã.

– Nada demais. Algumas ligações, o Miro quase me deixou surdo, essas coisas.

– Devia ter marcado de sair para comemorar.

O tom não havia sido de conselho, o que fez o íntimo de Afrodite se revoltar. O outro realmente achava que não havia pensado em comemorar? Inúmeros convites haviam sido feitos para que desfrutasse daquele dia, mas havia declinado a todos na esperança tola de estar disponível apenas para ele – naquele que era o seu dia.

Em pensar que da última vez que se encontraram, fizeram planos e mais planos sobre qual seria a melhor forma de comemorarem o dia.

– Sem ânimo. – respondeu com uma voz arrastada – Carlo, você pode me ligar depois? Eu estou com sono e se bobear nem vou lembrar que falei com você, quando acordar de novo.

– Ok. Foi mal ligar a essa hora.

– Tudo bem. Boa noite.

Entre a volta do aparelho para a base do telefone e o soar da campainha, não havia se passado dez segundos.

Caminhou até a porta, pronto para esculhambar o vizinho, caso fosse ele chegando bêbado da noitada novamente – perturbando todos os vizinhos de andar. Porém para a sua surpresa, no olho mágico não foi o vizinho que apareceu. Destrancou a porta com certa pressa e deparou-se com Carlo encostado no batente, segurando um _muffin_ com uma vela acesa.

– O porteiro não queria me deixar subir. Por isso liguei. – comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais comum visitar alguém ó quatro da manhã.

– Claro! Isso não são horas. – Carlo estendeu a mão, pondo o _muffin_ na altura dos olhos de Afrodite, que apagou a vela com os dedos. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o pisciano pegou o _muffin_ e abriu espaço para o outro entrar – Onde fica a educação?

– No mesmo lugar para aonde irei te guiar. – sussurrou com o rosto próximo do amigo que pensou em rebater.

Mas não houve chance de protesto. A boca de Carlo não permitiu que a de Afrodite formasse qualquer som que não pudesse ser interpretado como um gemido. A mão do pisciano, que havia se fechado na manga da blusa do canceriano, rendeu-se e se pôs a acariciar o músculo sob ela. A indignação ficaria para quando o sol se levantasse. Junto ao _muffin_ esquecido no chão da porta de entrada.

_Arashi Kaminari, 10 e 12 de março de 2008._

**Notas da autora:**

Quem não souber o que é muffin, como eu não sabia até a tarde de hoje, procura no wikipédia que você vai saber o que é.

Obrigada ao Kareshi e a Litha-chan por me ajudarem, dando idéias para a finalização da fic, e por me proporcionarem uma tarde maravilhosa recheada de risos. E, é claro, para a Guid Breakout, porque sem ela eu não teria um fato real para me inspirar.


End file.
